Far Away
by CSIsnickers101
Summary: Sara has been gone for a year, and now she's back with a 5 month old baby. Who's the father? And what will happen between mummy and daddy x
1. Chapter 1

Far Away

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or any of the characters.

A/N: Hello amazing Snicker fans! This is gonna be the start of yet another multi-chapter story but I'm gonna work on making this really good, descriptive, not to dramatic, short and overall full of lovely Snickeriness! Told from Sara's POV, to me that's easier. Enjoy!

Catherine was aimlessly wandering around shop after shop. Lindsey had abandoned their planned day out when she met up with some friends and disappeared. Catherine yawned. It was the middle of the day, she should have been at home sleeping before her next shift, but stupidly she thought going out with her daughter would be quick and easy. Now Lindsey was gone, and she had nearly ran out of shops to gaze round.

Catherine found herself walking into a baby clothes shop. She was in a trance as she stared down the endless aisles of tiny clothes. She wanted to buy everything, but not having a baby or knowing anyone who did she had to leave with nothing. Catherine turned to face the door to leave but bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Catherine smiled.

However, that smile turned into an extremely surprised and excited expression.

"Sara?" she asked. "Is that you?"

"Hi Catherine," I smiled.

"Oh my God. It's so great to see you. How've you been? What are you doing back here?" Catherine asked quickly, trying to get all her questions out at once.

"I've come shopping," I shrugged her shoulders.

"In a baby shop?" Catherine questioned.

I decided not to answer, instead I swung round so I was completely facing my former colleague, bringing a pushchair round with me. Inside the pushchair was my 5 month old daughter, Olivia.

"Catherine, this is my little girl, Olivia," I beamed with pride.

"Well that was something I never thought I'd ever here you say," Catherine exclaimed. "She's gorgeous. Congratulations!"

"Thank you."

"Do you want to meet up later?" Catherine asked. "We could go and get a coffee and catch up properly. And you can tell me all about little Olivia."

"Sure. Will I meet you in Starbucks?" I asked.

"Okay. See you in an hour?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sounds good," I smiled.

"It's so good seeing you again," she smiled as she smothered me in a hug.

"I've missed you too," I smiled as she pulled out the hug. "I'll see you soon."

"Bye," Catherine waved as she turned around and left the shop.

Catherine was still completely in shock. She was so pleased for me. She thought about calling everyone and telling them she was gonna meet up with me and tell them about my baby, but decided against it in the end. I had left for a reason, a reason that no one knew, maybe after we'd chatted for a while Catherine would learn the truth. Then she could phone everyone and maybe they would all finally be able to move on from my sudden exit and replace me.

The hour passed to quickly for me. I felt like I was about to have a nervous break down. I promised myself I would explain everything to at least one of my friends one day. But now that day had come I wasn't so sure it was such a good idea. However, I had matured in the 5 months since I'd given birth. In the 9 months before that, I had battled with my demons and let go of the past. I now had a future to look into, and to look forward to.

I glanced at my watch, 5 more minutes. I started to head towards Starbucks a little early. Once inside, I found a nice window seat with a surprisingly good view. Now all I could do was wait, and hope Catherine wouldn't be too long and that she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Well hasn't this been a day to circle the calendar. I go nearly a year without seeing you and I meet you twice in one day," Catherine smiled as she sat down opposite Olivia and I.

"Madness," I chuckled. "Coffee?"

"Please," Catherine sighed as she removed her jacket. "I'll go get them."

"No, I…," I started.

"You can stay there," Catherine smiled as she walked to the front desk.

Moments later she came back with 2 freshly made coffees.

"Thank you," I smiled as Catherine placed one mug down in front of her.

"You're very welcome," she smiled back as she got comfy in her seat. "So, you've had a baby."

"I have," I nodded. "I was overwhelmed to."

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Just over 5 months," I answered.

Catherine smiled, but then looked surprised when she did the maths. "That means you were 2 months pregnant when you left CSI. Was that why you left? Did a member of our team get you pregnant?"

I nodded slowly.

"Oh my God, Grissom?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No," I glared.

"I'm not gonna ask about Warrick," she said.

I nodded.

"Greg?"

"No," I sighed.

"But that only leaves… Nick got you pregnant!" Catherine asked.

"He did," I nodded.

"But that means you two…," she raised her eyebrows again.

"Yes, that is the normal way to conceive a baby," I smirked.

"How the hell did it happen?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was drunk?" I shrugged her shoulders.

"Go on," she rolled her eyes.

"Nick and I were on a case, that didn't work out so well. I was pissed, so I got pissed. Nick came round to see if I was okay. I let him in but did nothing but scream abuse at him. He calmed me down and I opened up to him, more than I had to any one person at any one time. I hadn't realised he was such a good listener until that day. I started to sober up after that. And Nick was about to leave when I kissed him, just to say thank you at first. Then I kissed him again, and again. He finally kissed me back, then we were in my bedroom, and the next thing we know we're being woken up by my alarm," I explained.

"Wow," Catherine sighed.

"I know. We just forgot about it, brushed it off, blamed heat of the moment," I said.

"You didn't think about using protection?" she asked.

"To be honest, at that moment in time I didn't really care," I smiled.

"Until you found out you were pregnant?"

I nodded. "I felt sick all the time, so I went to the doctors. Next thing I know I'm a month pregnant with Nick's baby and I don't know what to do."

"Does Nick know?" she asked.

"No," I shook my head. "I went to tell him about 10 times, but chickened out. One day I over heard Nick telling Warrick about his new girlfriend. That was it, I had to leave, I knew I wouldn't have been able to cope watching him move on. I hovered over his locker for what felt like hours, trying to decide if I should have slipped the a picture of my first scan in through one of the cracks. Greg walked in, I crumpled it up and shoved it in my pocket. I packed my things that night and left."

"You should have told him Sara," she insisted.

"I know, but I didn't want to get my heart broken again," I sighed.

"He wouldn't have done that to you," Catherine protested.

"I couldn't risk it."

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"Denver, Colorado," I smiled.

"How the hell did you end up there?"

"I drove, and drove. I ended up half way through Utah by the end of the first day. I booked into a motel and actually got some sleep. I drove again in the morning. When I got to Colorado, I stopped to stretch my legs for a bit. I was there when I thought I was having a miscarriage. I wasn't, obviously, and somehow found myself renting an apartment the next day," I explained.

"God, it must have been so tough," she speculated as she drank more of her coffee.

"Yeah, it was, the birth especially. I booked myself in after my waters broke on my due date, 2nd October. My midwife was fantastic. She helped me all the way through, and never left my side. 8 hours of agonising labour later, my baby girl entered the world at 7 pounds 4 ounces," I smiled.

"Awww," she smiled back.

"I know, but she didn't feel that small when she inside me. The cravings I had were unbelievable," I chuckled.

Catherine smiled.

"Oh my God, you haven't even held her yet," I exclaimed.

I leaned down into the pushchair beside the table to carefully pick up my very sleepy baby. I stood up and walked round to Catherine who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Olivia, meet your Auntie Catherine," I smiled as I placed Olivia down in Catherine's arms. "Watch her head."

"I have done this before Sara," she smirked.

"Force of habit," I shrugged her shoulders. "She likes you."

"Of course she does, I'm her Auntie Catherine," she smiled. "Wow, I've never been an Auntie before."

"You're a natural," I smiled as I sat back down. "So how is everyone? Not being to mean to my replacement I hope."

"We never replaced you, they were big shoes to fill. We nearly hired a rookie but no one was really interested in training someone, and at the end of the day we wouldn't have been any better off," Catherine explained. "And everyone is fine, still missing you though."

"After a year?" I asked in disbelief.

"Uh-huh, you left a big dent in our team, and 'cause you left with nothing but a message on Grissom's answering machine we all half expected you to come back eventually," she nodded.

We sat in silence for a few minutes, I took small sips of my coffee, all those quick fire questions were making me thirsty. Catherine spent those few precious minutes staring down at Olivia.

"She really is beautiful," she smiled, although she wouldn't part with Olivia's eyes for anything.

"Have you see her parents?" I asked sarcastically.

She smiled. "What are you doing back in Vegas anyway?"

"Liv is growing really fast. I remembered about this baby shop on the high street and thought it might be a change," I tried to explained.

"You crossed through 3 state borders for a change?"

I nodded.

"That can't be it, surely?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe it did cross my mind that maybe while I was here I could leave a letter with Judy at reception, to say I was fine, to apologise for leaving the way I did and to even tell you all about Olivia," I said.

"Tell Nick the truth?" Catherine questioned.

"Even if I couldn't bring myself to tell him face to face, he still deserves to know about his only daughter," I sighed.

"You still gonna write that letter?" she asked.

"Actually, I was gonna ask if you could say you met up with me," I smiled sheepishly.

"You want Nick to find out he has a daughter from me?" she asked, wondering if she'd heard correctly.

"No, I would still give you a letter, but just addressed to Nick," I reassured her.

"I don't know…"

"Please, Catherine," I interrupted.

"I think you should come with me to the lab when shift starts. You can tell them your story and tell Nick he got you pregnant," she suggested.

"Oh I don't think so," I protested.

"I'll be right there with you," Catherine said. "If you're not gonna do this for yourself, do it for Olivia."

"But they're all gonna hate me, and that's before they find out Nick fathered my child," I argued.

"Did I hate you?" she asked.

"No," I sighed.

"So they won't either," she insisted. "Come on, face your fears."

"Okay, fine, I'll go with you," I sighed again.

Catherine nodded and smiled.

"But if it goes horribly wrong I'm out of there in a flash," I insisted.

Thank you for reading. Sorry this is long, it's just 'cause it's the start and this idea has been nagging me for a while. What do think will happen next? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI…yet!

A/N: Thank you for my lovely reviews, I just hope this lives up to it's expectations. Parts in this story will be in _italics _for flashbacks.

"Do you want to meet me back at my place?" Catherine asked me.

"No, it's okay. I was just gonna book into a hotel, there's enough," I smiled.

"Sara, you can come back to my place, at least just for today," she insisted.

"Are you only suggesting this 'cause you don't want me to run away again?"

Catherine shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, I'll stay with you then," I smiled.

"Bet I'll beat you there," she smirked as she clicked the 'unlock' button on her car keys.

"You guys still bet on stupid things?" I asked.

"Sara, it's only been a year," she chuckled. "See you soon."

"Okay," I said as Catherine climbed in her car and sped off.

It took me a little longer, I wanted to make sure Olivia's car seat was strapped in correctly. I couldn't believe what was happening, I must have been turning into such a pushover. I gulped down the lump in my throat as I thought about how on Earth I was going to tell Nick about Liv. He was gonna hate me, however I did it.

4 hours later:

"Hello," Catherine announced as she walked into her spare room where I had had a sort of power nap, with Olivia.

"Hey," I said groggily.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Sorry. My shift starts in an hour, so I wanted to get you up too. You still coming?" she asked.

"I guess so," I nodded.

"That's fine by me," she smiled.

"Just give me a few minutes to wake Liv up, she is the deepest sleeper ever," I smiled back and swung out of bed.

Catherine chuckled.

I rolled my eyes and gazed down at the little life lying fast asleep in her travel cot.

"Liv," I leaned down and started to tickle her tummy gently. "You gotta get up, baby. We're going to see someone very special. Your daddy."

Catherine smiled as I spoke. I couldn't actually believe I said any of those words out loud. Sure, I'd sort of planned the whole situation out in my head, who was gonna say what, when and how. But at that very moment when I realised it was real and not a dream or a fantasy, I wasn't half as excited as I thought I would have been.

"She's awake," Catherine pointed out when she noticed I was staring off into space.

I turned to her and smiled.

"Want me to get a bottle ready?"

"Nah, she only has one in the morning and before bed now. She's on to big girl food," I smiled as I lifted Olivia. "Well, mashed big girl food."

"Well I'll leave you to get dressed. But don't be too long," Catherine insisted.

"We won't."

Catherine left as I placed Olivia down and I flung my suitcase onto the bed. I rummaged for something half descent, not stained with baby sick and nothing my former team would have recognised. It was easier to pick for Liv, she had way more than me and didn't have to impress anyone. With the suitcase back on the floor and the room slightly resembling what it should have looked like, we headed down stairs and into the car.

The car journey was quiet but not awkward, which was something I had to be thankful for. Olivia was fast asleep in the back and Catherine obviously had her eyes fixed to the road, so I gazed around the car and the streets we past, trying to rid myself of the horrible sickening feeling I got when I was beyond nervous. The last time it was that bad was the day I left.

_I threw my last suitcase in the back seat of my car. I then brought out my phone, dialled Grissom's number and waited for him to pick up. The one time I wanted him to be in his office, he clearly wasn't._

"_Hey, Griss, it's Sara. Um, there's no easy way to say this but I, um, I quit, effective immediately. You could say I'm running away, I guess I am," I left a message on his answering machine and hung up._

_I sighed as I slid into the drivers seat of my car. I placed a hand on my belly. I wasn't expecting any movement yet, I was only just over 2 months along and barely showing, just as well. I tried to tell myself that this was my only option, to leave my life in Vegas behind and start a new, for my baby. However, I wasn't so convinced. That sickening feeling came again as I started up the car. _

"_Right then baby, it's just you and me from now on," I whispered to my bump. "I heard talking to your unborn fetus helps its development, so I'm sorry in advance."_

_I drove for a bit, occasionally saying the odd word to my baby. Once I'd left Vegas I instantly felt better, granted, it was only a little but better all the same. _

"_I have know idea where we're going, you know that?" I sighed. "But, I promise you we're gonna go somewhere really nice, homely, inviting and completely the opposite of Vegas. Trust me, that's no place to raise a child."_

"You ready for this?" Catherine asked, bringing me out my thoughts as she pulled into the car park for the crime lab.

"Oh, um, no. I don't think I can do this, I can't go in there. Can you take me home again please?" I asked.

"Sara. Why can't you go in there? Why can't you tell Nicky about his daughter?" she asked as she turned to face me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just can't."

"You can Sara, we're here now," she insisted.

"I just don't want to have explain everything," I said. "I'm not ready for the questions, not yet."

"Come on, you can do this. I'll be there for you. Just take it in your stride, you don't have to go diving in there and announce that Nick fathered Olivia, take him to one side. Once you've told him you'll feel so much better, and wonder why you were so worried in the first place," Catherine reasoned with me. "Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you. I know we've had our ups and downs but I know I can rely on you whenever I need you, and you're here, now, just when I need you. But I can't go in there," I protested.

"Yes you can," she argued.

"I'm not ready. I want to go home, back to Denver. I shouldn't have come in the first place," I sighed. "And now you're gonna be late and it's all my fault."

"They won't mind me being late if I bring you with me," Catherine pointed out. "Come in."

I sighed. "Okay. Okay, I'll come in."

Catherine smiled, got out the car and started unbuckling Olivia's car seat. I got out and she passed me my sleepy baby.

"Let's go," she nodded.

We walked in the building. Nothing much had changed, except maybe the hallway had a new layer a magnolia paint, to add to the thirty before it. When we got to the reception I was pleased Judy was still there and still the same. She smiled my way as we walked by and headed in the direction of the boring old break room. As we walked along the corridor I could see Warrick, Greg and Nick laughing and joking, just like I left them.

"Hey, guys. Guess who I walked into today?" she smiled and before any of them could reply she stepped aside, to reveal me, stood nervously with the most false smile on my face.

"Hi," I sighed.

"Sara? Wow! What are you doing here?" Greg asked, as he stood up and flung his arms around me.

"Careful," I said as I pulled Olivia and her car seat out of the very awkward hug.

"It's great to see you again," Warrick said as he walked round too.

"Yeah," Nick smiled.

"Who's this?" Greg asked, realising I was carrying a baby in the car seat.

"This is my daughter, Olivia," I smiled.

"Congratulations," Warrick blurted out first.

"You had a baby?" was all Greg could say.

"Congratulations Sar," Nick smiled.

"Thank you," I smiled back. "And yes Greg, I had a baby."

"She's gorgeous," Greg complemented and gazed down at Liv as she slept.

"Isn't she?" Catherine smiled.

"Greg, don't get that close, if she was to wake up right now she'd have nightmares for the rest of her life," Nick insisted.

"Sssh," Greg whispered. "Baby Sidle is trying to sleep."

"What are you doing back her?" Warrick asked.

"I came to visit you guys," I smiled, and glanced to Catherine.

"Well, we're very glad you did," Nick nodded.

"How old is she?" Warrick asked.

"Five months," I smiled.

"Look, she's got my finger," Greg smiled.

"Who's Olivia's daddy then?" Nick asked.

I felt the colour in my face completely disappear. It was an honest question, but I just wasn't ready to answer it honestly yet, I was still taking in the current situation. I realised Nick was waiting for me to answer. I was trying to come up with something. Thankfully, Grissom saved me, big time.

"Sara?" he asked. "You're back."

"I am," I said as I turned to face him. "Griss, this is my daughter, Olivia."

"Congratulations," he smiled weakly. "Sorry to break up this reunion but we've gotta work, D.B. found on the corner of Western Boulevard."

"No, I'm sorry to have disturbed you," I smiled.

"It's been lovely seeing you again," Greg whispered as we hugged less awkwardly. "And meeting Olivia."

I nodded.

Warrick hugged me next. That hug was slightly uncomfortable, I'd forgotten he was taller than me. "Come back again, yeah?" he asked.

"I will, I promise."

Nick came next. I was dreading it. "We missed you," he whispered.

"I know," I smiled as I pulled away.

"But seeing Olivia has definitely bucked up our spirits," Nick smiled.

"I'll see you later," I said to Catherine as she passed me her car keys.

"You're staying with Cath?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, just for a little while," I nodded.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Greg asked,

"We'll see," I smiled and glanced at Nick. "It depends on what tomorrow brings."

Thank you for reading. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be very interesting. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI or any of the cast.

A/N: Thanks again for my reviews, you guys keep me believing I'm not the only Snicker fan out there.

"Took your time. Thought you'd forgot about me," Catherine scuffed, as I pulled up along side her in the car, 20 minutes late.

"Sorry, Olivia wouldn't settle," I explained.

"Blaming your 5 month old, huh?"

"It's true," I protested.

"Sure," she smirked.

"Anyway, how was your case? You get the guy?" I asked as we headed back to Catherine's house.

"Yep, confessed in the end. Sad story really, but as sad as the reason for killing his best friend, the death was ultimately the saddest overall," Catherine sighed.

"Have you been spending time with Grissom, by any chance?" I asked.

"No more than usual," she insisted. "You made their day though. I can't tell you the last time I've seen any of them smile like that in a long time."

"It probably had nothing to do with me exactly, Olivia was the reason they were happy," I pointed out.

"Maybe, but they were still pleased to see you again," she nodded.

We arrived at Catherine's house a couple of minutes later. Lindsey was inside and I realised we hadn't seen each other since before I left. She saw me and smiled, her mother had explained everything to her. I knew I was gonna do that one day, have that very special person that no matter what you can tell them anything and everything. Catherine had that with Lindsey. I doubted Catherine told her every little detail of our job, but I knew that Lindsey was always the first person Catherine turned to in a crisis. I couldn't wait till my Liv was that age, so I can have that sense of security for the first time ever. I had made it my mission to make sure Olivia always felt safe and secure.

"I know what you're thinking," I said, breaking the silence, as we sat comfortably on the sofa. "That I'm an idiot. I should have answered Nick's question, now it looks worse than before."

"I wasn't thinking that," she protested. "Sure, I'm thinking about it now."

"But you agree with me? I was an idiot. I am an idiot," I questioned.

"No, you're not. You were scared, you had every right to be, any women would be in your situation," she raised her eyebrows.

"I'm even more confused than before. They want me to go back and I don't think I can. I can't look into Nick's eyes and talk about his daughter without him knowing the truth," I shook my head.

"Why don't you phone him, ask him to come round. You could tell him then," Catherine suggested.

"It would be easier, I suppose. It would private and then we wouldn't have to tell anyone straight away, although I'm sure he's gonna want everyone knowing he got me pregnant," I smiled. "He'll even be able to hold Liv for the first time being her daddy."

"And we can get out your hair," she said as she stood up, started walking to her bedroom to get changed but stopped, grabbed the phone and threw it to me. "He's only a phone call away."

I smiled before she disappeared.

I dialled that all important number. I still remembered it of the top of my head. I sighed as I pressed the green call button and put the phone to my ear.

"Stokes," he answered faster than I expected.

"Hi Nick," I said softly.

"Sara? Hey. Everything okay?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering if you'd like to come over, to Catherine's house? We can catch up properly, we barely had a chance to speak earlier," I asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," Nick smiled. "I'm just out for breakfast with Warrick at the minute, but we're nearly done. See you in half and hour?"

"Yeah, half an hour is great. See you then," I said before I hung up.

"So?" Catherine asked as she lingered at the doorway.

"He's having breakfast with Warrick right now, but he'll be over in half an hour," I answered, still in a slight state of shock.

"You happy about that?"

"I'm gonna have to be," I nodded. "I have to face the music eventually, so why not today?"

"That's the spirit," she smiled. "You'll be fine. And he'll be over the moon to know he's fertile."

I smirked.

30 minutes later:

*Knock, knock*

The knock on the door startled me, I jumped nearly 3 feet in the air. I gulped and took one deep breath before reaching the door handle and turning it.

"Hey," Nick smiled.

"Hi," I smiled back. "Come in."

"Thank you."

"So how was breakfast?" I asked as he removed his coat.

"Not bad. Warrick says hello by the way. And wonders where his invite to catch up is," he smirked. "Got lost in the post?"

"Something like that," I smiled. "Tea, coffee?"

"I'm fine thanks," Nick nodded and sat down opposite me. "So, what you've been up to?"

"Not much, the usual, having a baby and all that," I smirked.

"Ah, very nice," Nick nodded sarcastically.

"Speaking of Olivia, she's not asleep, she's just laying quietly so we can talk," I said.

"Okay. So where did you end up, once you decided to leave?" he asked.

"Denver, Colorado," I smiled.

"Why would go there? It's a lot different to Vegas," he asked.

"It is, a good different," I smiled.

"Why did you leave?" Nick asked.

"I thought it was time to move on," I sighed. "And Vegas is hardly the place to raise a baby."

"Well that's true," he chuckled. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, it's not mine," I smiled.

"Thanks," he said as he headed towards the bathroom.

I had no idea why I'd been so nervous, everything was going fine. When he got back from the toilet I was going to tell him the truth about Olivia. Fingers crossed he wouldn't be to angry at me, just upset I didn't tell him, I was angry enough at myself.

I sat poised for him to come back. After a few minutes when he didn't seem to emerge I wondered what was going on. I stood up and walked down the corridor.

"Where did you…," I started but stopped when I glanced into the spare room, and saw Nick leaning over Olivia's travel cot. "Did she start to cry?"

"No, Uncle Nick was just being nosy," he smiled.

I had to bite my lip as he said that.

"She's got the widest eyes," Nick complimented.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked.

"Could I?"

I nodded and walked over to him. Olivia smiled when she saw me. I lifted her up very carefully and slowly placed her in Nick's arms. He was a natural, I completely forgot to even tell him to watch her head, somehow, I trusted he knew what to do.

"I knew one day you would make an excellent mother," he smiled and looked me straight in the eyes. It was one of those comfortable awkward moments.

"I'd like to say I did to, but I didn't," I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really?" he questioned as he placed Liv back down in her cot, pulling a funny face to make her laugh.

I nodded as we left Olivia in peace.

"You didn't answer my question earlier," Nick said.

"What question was that?" I asked.

"Who's Olivia's daddy?"

"It's complicated," I sighed.

"He's an idiot," Nick insisted. "To leave you to go through your pregnancy and the birth by yourself, is just wrong. He's worse that an idiot, he's an asshole."

"He doesn't know, Nick," I tried to explain as we sat back down in Catherine's living room.

"That's not any better. He still left you, probably without a descent explanation. He's an asshole," he repeated. "I'm telling you if I ever meet him…"

"You, Nick," I started. "You're Olivia's father."

"I'm what?" he asked in disbelief.

"Over a year ago we worked this case together. It was big, career making if you got the right result. But we didn't. I was angry, so I got drunk. You came to my house to see if I was okay. I did nothing but scream at you and probably call you all sorts of names, yet you stayed. Then I kissed you, again and again until you kissed me back. I think you can fill in the gaps about what happened next," I explained.

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" he asked. "Did it not cross your mind that I might have been interested in my baby's life?"

"I found out a month before I left," I said. "I tried to tell you but…"

"But what? It never came up? Did you not think that I deserved to know?" he asked, as he got more and more frustrated.

"Of course I did, hence why I'm here in Vegas again," I tried reasoning with him.

"So everyone has met Olivia without me knowing she was mine?" he sighed.

"I didn't mean for that to happen. I was gonna take you to one side tell you the truth then and there, but then you asked me about her dad. I was so tempted just to say it, but I couldn't do that to you, I wasn't gonna let you and everyone else find out that way," I insisted.

"So instead you lie to me, you don't say anything? You let me hold Olivia, smile at her, make her laugh, all without it coming up?" he asked sarcastically, his eyes filled with hurt.

"I never meant to…"

"Well that's alright then, if you didn't mean to, if you just forgot you'd been pregnant with my baby," Nick glared at me. "Would you even have told me if I hadn't brought up the subject?

"Of course I would have," I protested.

"Well, we have no proof," he sighed.

"I'm so sorry," I sighed as my eyes filled with tears.

"Save it Sar, I don't want to here it," he shook his head, got up and slammed the door as he left.

He stormed to his car, anger and slight hatred bubbling and boiling inside him. Catherine had just pulled into the driveway when Nick left the house.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you would have been long gone by now," Catherine smiled as she got out her car, but then frowned when she saw the hurt in Nick's eyes. "What happened?"

"Have a guess," he sighed as he got in his car and drove away.

Catherine raced inside to see if I was okay, and to find out what had happened. She found me, scrunched up into some kind of ball shape, face down on the sofa crying my eyes out.

"Oh, Sara," she sighed and placed a reassuring hand on my head.

"He hates me, just like I knew he would," I muffled into the sofa.

Next Olivia woke up and started crying, the arguing and door slamming must have done it. I sat up as I knew I had to go and see to my baby, I had no time to be sad and selfish.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for all my reviews, on this and Deception. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: Cupid Warrick to the rescue! :D

"Hey, I thought you were in bed?" Catherine asked as she saw me pick Olivia up from her cot. "Lindsey can look after her, if you want?"

"It's fine, I couldn't sleep anyway," I sniffled.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" she asked.

"Maybe an hour, but I was too busy crying to sleep," I sighed.

"Give Nick some time, he'll come round to the idea of being a dad, he just wasn't expecting it," she insisted.

"But what if he doesn't? What do I do then? What if he'll hate me forever?" I asked.

"He won't. He couldn't hate you even if he tried. And he will come round, being a dad is something he's wanted for a long time now," she tried to reassure me. "Trust me."

"I did, and look where it got me," I scuffed under my breath.

"Sara…," Catherine started.

"Now if you wouldn't mind I'd like to spend some alone time with my daughter," I interrupted.

"I'm going to work now anyway. Don't give up on Nicky, not yet," she insisted before she closed over the bedroom door.

After about 5 minutes I heard Catherine shout goodbye to Lindsey and close the door behind her as she left. I didn't mean to be bitchy or mean to her but hopefully she understood why, I was hurt and angry and couldn't take it out on Nick.

I lifted Olivia above my head and span her round the room a few times. She loved that, and I loved to see my little flower smile. I lay her down on the bed and I shuffled in close to her.

"Hey baby," I said to Olivia. "So, you met your daddy yesterday. What did you think of him?"

Olivia gurgled.

"He's nice, isn't he? Funny, and smart, everything a daddy should be," I smiled. "He's got a nice smile. Nice eyes too. You have his eyes."

Olivia smiled back and reached for my finger.

"Your daddy will love you no matter what. He's a little angry at me right now but that won't change how he feels about you, not now he knows you're his little Angel," I sighed. "The apple of daddy's eye, that's my Liv."

Liv sneezed and laughed at herself.

"Bless you," I said in my baby voice. "You keep me sane, you know that? You probably wouldn't have guessed that either, I know I can be a little full on sometimes but it's 'cause I love you. Never forget that."

Meanwhile:

Catherine arrived at the crime lab, just a few minutes late. Normally she probably would have cared, gone inside and started grovelling for Grissom's forgiveness but she had more important things on her mind. Me. She was worried about me, worried I would do something stupid, worried I would leave and this time not come back. Catherine knew Nick didn't know the whole story, but it wasn't her place to tell him either. She walked down those hollow corridors, keeping her head down. She reached the break room, and there he was, just sat back drinking coffee and pretending as though nothing had happened. Catherine tried to contain her anger and not to make eye contact with Nick but she couldn't stand letting him, him of all people, sit there and revel in his own misfortune.

"And you can whip that smug look off your face," Catherine snapped.

"Excuse me?" Nick asked.

"How dare you judge her. Do you know the pain you caused her, the pain you _are_ causing her?" Catherine asked.

"Does she know the pain she's caused me?"

"Of course she does, Nicky. Why do you think she came back? Because she cares. She cares that you're a part of your daughters life. She cares that you watch your daughter take her first steps and hear her say her first word. She cares that you're there for your daughter when she's had her heart broken and she needs someone to threaten to kill the boy," she smiled. "Sara needs you to be there for your daughter."

"And I would have been, from the start, if she would have told me," Nick sighed.

"I know that, Nick. I told her that too. But will she listen?" Catherine asked sarcastically. "Of course she won't."

Nick sipped at his coffee.

"Look, I know your hurt, and I kind of understand why…," Catherine started.

"Kind of?" Nick interrupted.

"Yeah, 'kind of.' I get that you wanted to be there for the mother of your child, but you can be there for her now," Catherine continued.

"That's not the point though, is it?" Nick asked rhetorically, his voice getting slightly raised. "The point is I met her, we all met her, we all met my daughter, and I didn't know she was mine."

"Grow up, Nick," Catherine yelled. "Get your head from up you ass and go and make it up to Sara."

"What, go and make up for the time I wasn't there for her? Make up for the time I didn't even know I had a daughter? I can't do that," Nick raised his eyebrows as he stood up from his seat.

"Whoa, whoa, guys calm down," Warrick insisted as he walked into the break room, with an assignment slip in his hand. "What's going on?"

"Ask her?" Nick pointed to Catherine.

"Catherine?" Warrick asked.

"I was just trying to help," she glared at Nick.

"I don't need your help," Nick protested.

"Grow a pair, Nick," Catherine scuffed as she snatched the paper out of Warrick hand and stormed off.

Warrick raised his eyebrows at Nick.

"Don't look at me like that," Nick glared.

Warrick sighed and followed Catherine as she disappeared round the corner.

3 hours later:

"Just got the DNA results back," Catherine announced as she walked in to the layout room, and Warrick was staring at all the evidence they collected. "DNA under the victims nails came back to a stripper, Melina Jackson."

Warrick nodded.

"What's up with you now?" Catherine sighed. "Don't tell me, you're in a mood too?"

"No. I was just thinking," Warrick said.

"Well, could you please concentrate, I don't want to lose another case 'cause of you," Catherine snapped.

"I'll try," Warrick sulked.

"I'm sorry," Catherine sighed and fell down into her seat. "It's just… this whole thing with Sara coming back, it's getting to me."

"Seems like Nick is getting to you too," Warrick pointed out. "Wanna talk about it?"

"I probably shouldn't," she smiled. "But what the hell."

"I'm all ears," Warrick smiled back as he sat back in his seat. "Whenever you're ready."

"Okay. So, the truth is Sara didn't really just come back to see us. She came back to tell a certain man about his daughter," Catherine started.

"This 'certain man' wouldn't happen to be Nicholas, by any chance?" Warrick asked.

"Got it in one," Catherine sighed.

"No way?"

"Yeah, and she told him last night, but didn't give her the chance to explain, he was already in his car driving away," Catherine explained.

"So that's why you're pissed at him," Warrick came to his own conclusion.

"Exactly. Sara cried herself to sleep last night. She was so nervous about seeing you all yesterday. I told her to tell him, I told her she could trust me when I said everything was going to be fine, and I was wrong," Catherine explained. "I know Nick's angry and upset but he needs to step up to his responsibilities."

"Do you think I'd be helping if I talked to him?" Warrick asked.

"Honestly, I don't think you could make the situation any worse."

"I'll talk to him after shift, or whenever our paths cross between then and now," Warrick nodded. "Can we get back to solving a murder now?"

"Sure," Catherine rolled her eyes and focused her attention to the evidence in front of her. "Where the hell do we begin?"

End of Graveyard shift:

"Good, glad I finally caught up with you," Warrick exclaimed as he walked into the locker room to find Nick tying his shoe laces.

"Hey, Rick," Nick looked up and smiled. "What's up, man?"

"I think you and I need to have a little chat."

"Am I in trouble?" Nick joked.

"Not yet, but you might be," Warrick smirked but his words were firm.

"Okay," Nick said as he swivelled round to sit next to his friend. "Shoot."

"I know about you and Sara," Warrick started. "And what your argument with Cath this morning was all about."

"You do? How?" Nick asked.

"Catherine told me," Warrick said. "It's only because she's just as worried as I am that she said anything."

"She's worried I won't help Sara raise Olivia," Nick pointed out.

"Well, yes that has crossed her mind, mine too," Warrick insisted.

"What do you want me to say? 'Yes, sure I'll go and make everything better again'? Well, I'm not gonna," Nick sighed.

"I know. But did you even give Sara the chance to explain?"

Nick glazed down at the floor.

"Let her explain. Surely, you deserve that?"

"What if I'm no good, at this whole 'daddy' thing? What if I'm not cut out for it?" Nick asked. "Normal dads get 9 months to prepare for it, I've just had this thrown at me."

"Nicky, we've all seen you with the kids we get here sometimes, and I've seen you with your nieces and nephews, you're amazing with them," Warrick smiled. "And I can grantee you're gonna be a great dad too."

"You really think so?"

"I do, and that's not just 'cause you're my best friend either," Warrick smirked.

"Say I do apologise and say I do become a permanent part of Olivia's life, Sara will never forgive me for the way I acted," Nick sulked.

"You don't know that," Warrick protested.

"Think I do, Rick," Nick raised his eyebrows.

"Well, the sooner you go and find out, the smaller the wounds will be," Warrick shrugged his shoulders.

"You must be getting wise in your old age," Nick smirked.

"Seriously, sort this out before you lose what could be your one and only chance at being a father."

Thank you for reading. Hope you all liked it. And thanks again for my reviews. But why don't you make my day again. Review please.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own CSI or any of the amazing characters.

N/A: You Snicker fans really do know how to make my day! Thank you so much for my reviews. This is chapter 5, I don't think there will be many more but there is gonna be a sequel. Enjoy!

"Hello," Catherine yelled as she opened the front door.

"Hey," I smiled as I walked through from the kitchen. "Have a good day?"

"I've had a very good day. I did what you asked. I spoke to Grissom about you coming back. He said you could, probably part time at first," she smiled.

"Thank you," I sighed.

"The hours are terrible, the money, even worse, but if that's what you really want to do with your life, guess I can't stop you," she smirked.

"Hilarious," I rolled my eyes.

"But, thought I should give you a heads up, I did have a small argument with Nick. Warrick heard part of it, wondered what was wrong, so I explained the situation, briefly," she sighed. "He said he was gonna talk to Nick, see if he could get through to him."

"Okay," I nodded as we sat down on the sofa in the living room.

"It gets worse. Greg found out too. I didn't tell him, but he must have, somehow, got it out of Warrick. Greg then went and told…," she said slowly.

"Everyone," I finished her sentence.

Catherine nodded. "If it's any consultation, they're all happy for you… and Nick."

"They were gonna find out eventually," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well, I just thought you should know."

We sat in silence for a few seconds, it would have been longer if someone hadn't of knocked on the door so violently, bringing us both out if our thoughts.

"Bloody hell," Catherine blurted out. "Would he like a hammer?"

"I'll go see who it is, shall I?" I smirked and stood up.

I reached the door and opened it, to find Nick stood on the other side. I pushed the door forward again to close it, without saying a word to him.

"No, please," Nick begged as he put his foot in the way of the door. "Hear me out."

"I don't think so," I insisted.

"Please. Give me 5 minutes?" he asked. "I need to explain."

I sighed and opened the door a little wider. "Fine. You've got 5 minutes."

"Thank you," he said.

He walked inside and smiled sheepishly to Catherine. She avoided eye contact with him and stood up.

"Want me to go?" she asked. "I have to pick Lindsey up from my mum's and I can do some food shopping while I'm out."

"Would you mind?"

"Of course not," she smiled. "If you need me, phone."

Catherine then slipped out the front door and left Nick and I alone. I sat down and Nick sat next to me.

"Olivia here?" he asked.

"She's in her cot, playing with her different teddies," I replied. "Your 5 minutes start now."

"Right. Um, I'm so sorry. I have know idea why I just walked away but I did. I guess it was a bit of a surprise, it's not something you hear everyday. And I'm scared, I don't want to ruin her life. She doesn't deserve that," Nick sighed.

"Don't you think I'm scared too? I am, probably even more so. I've been scared since the day I found out I was pregnant, scared you wouldn't want your baby, scared I wouldn't be good enough or know what to do. You don't have to come in here and become Super Dad overnight, I just thought you'd want to know your daughter," I pointed out.

"You didn't have to be scared, you could've told me. I would've wanted my baby, I do want my baby, to be a part of her life anyway," he reassured me.

"I know…," I started but was interrupted by Olivia starting to make some odd giggling noises.

"Can I go and get her?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded. "She'd like that."

3 hours later:

"Come on now baby," I smiled to Olivia.

Nick continued to pull funny faces at Olivia from over my shoulder as I was trying to get her settled for her nap.

"Stop it Nick," I insisted as I thumped him on the arm. "She needs to sleep. Her nap was an hour ago, now you've gone and messed up our routine."

"Sorry," Nick sulked sarcastically.

"Right, go, now. She's nearly asleep," I pointed to the door and turned on one of Liv's favourite toys that played a lullaby.

"I'm going," he whispered and tiptoed out the door. "Sleep well Princess."

"Night night, baby," I whispered as I closed the door behind me.

Nick sighed as he flopped down on the sofa. "Well, I have to say, today has been amazing."

"Yeah. You made her laugh, properly. I've been trying to get her to do that for a good few weeks. Sure, she would giggle, gurgle, or just smile but never laugh," I smiled.

"Daddy's work here is done," he smirked.

"Is it my turn to explain why I left?" I asked.

"You don't have to tell me," Nick insisted.

"I want to."

"Okay," he nodded.

"I found out I was pregnant about a month after we were together," I started. "At first I was fine about it but then I realised I had to tell you. I went to about 10 times but I just couldn't. I got to the point where I told myself that I could tell you tomorrow, that you could wait. I walked into the break room one day and heard you and Warrick laughing and joking, and then Warrick brought up your girlfriend. My heart fell. I walked away, went to the locker room and argued with myself about whether I should have left you a picture of the ultrasound. As you know, I didn't, Greg walked in and that chance was gone. Leaving hadn't even crossed my mind but I went home, packed my things and left."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Wait, I'll be right back."

I jumped up and walked through to the dining room, where some of my things had been dumped and forgotten about. I rummaged around one of the bags of Olivia's clothes. At the bottom was a photo album.

"I knew I brought it with me," I announced as I walked back through, got comfy next to Nick again and turned to the first page of photos. "That's the first ultrasound."

"She's was so tiny," he smiled.

"Yeah," I nodded and turned the page. "That's the 12 week one."

"Getting bigger."

"And last but not least, the 20 weeks scan," I smiled and pointed to the bottom of the third page.

"Did you find out she was a girl, or did you wait?" Nick asked.

"I'd always told myself I would wait, but I discovered I couldn't really buy clothes, toys or paint her room," I said. "So yeah, I found out."

"Was the pregnancy okay? No complications?" he asked.

"It was fine. Sure, the cravings were crazy and my ankles swelled up like balloons but it was all worth it in the end," I smiled and glanced in the direction of my room. "There was one thing though. When I got to Denver I thought I was having a miscarriage. That was probably the main reason I stayed, I knew where the hospital was."

Nick sighed in frustration.

"Everything was fine though. It was my own fault, driving for a long time, not really sleeping or eating," I smiled. "She made me pay for it, I gained nearly 2 stone at the end of the 9 months."

"No way? I could never imagine you bigger than you are," he asked.

"Way. And as you can see, I'm still working on losing the rest of it," I smiled.

"You look fine to me," he smirked.

"Anyway," I swiftly changed the subject and flicked through the photo album again. "There she is, about 5 minutes into this world."

Nick nodded.

"Child birth has to be the worse pain in the world, by a mile," I chuckled. "I was in labour about 8 hours, then I had to push. Trust me, you'll never know pain like it."

"You had some kind of pain relief, right?" he asked, making sure I hadn't given birth to his daughter in that much pain.

"I had an epidural but I still felt it, sometimes," I nodded.

"How much did she weigh?"

"7 pounds 4 ounces," I smiled.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"I think so," I shrugged my shoulders.

"What was your inspiration for her name?"

"Nothing really. Olivia was just one of those names I've always liked. Her middle name, Ann, was my mothers middle name. And she's a sidle, for now," I smiled.

"What was she like as a new born?" Nick asked. "I know I'm asking all these questions but…"

"I know, it's fine," I smiled. "She was fine right back at the start. Then, just when I started getting her into some kind of routine, she decided that she didn't want mummy to sleep. She'd wake up at about 4 in the morning, that is, if I could get her to sleep by that point, and cry. Sometimes I knew why, she was hungry or needed changing but other times she just cried, for no apparent reason. I found myself just crying along with her when I didn't know what was wrong. That was only for 3 weeks or so and then she was fine again. We were fine again."

"I don't know what to say," he sighed.

"There's nothing to say," I smiled. "Right, I'm sure there's more pictures."

We sat in silence, staring into the photo album. I really didn't mind all the questions, it was his reaction that would play on my mind and keep me awake for the next couple of nights. I was over the moon to know Nick was interested in every little detail, good or bad. I wouldn't have been able to cope if he couldn't have understood why I left or the little glitches in the our story.

"She looks like you," Nick pointed out as he glanced at photo after photo.

"Maybe, but she has your eyes," I argued and looked up. Nick and I found ourselves in another one of those comfortable awkward moments.

Out of no where, Nick leaned in and tried to kiss me. Alarm bells started ringing in my head. I jumped up and turned to face him, my cheeks slowly turning pink.

"What are you doing?" I yelled.

"I'm…," he started.

"I think you should leave now, Nick," I insisted.

"What?" he asked.

"Get out," I demanded.

Nick sighed and headed for the door. He turned around to speak but I ignored him and shoved him closer to the door.

"Good bye," I said sarcastically as I slammed the door shut.

Thank you for reading. I hope you all enjoyed it. Review please.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: Thanks again to those of you who have been following this story and reviewing along the way. This one is for you!

"What's happened now?" Catherine rolled her eyes when she and Lindsey came home, and found me sulking on the sofa.

"Why does something always have to happen?" I asked rhetorically.

"What has he done?" she sighed, and nodded for Lindsey to disappear into her room.

"He tried to kiss me."

"That man just won't learn, will he?" I asked sarcastically.

"No," I sighed.

"How was he with Olivia?" she asked.

"He was fantastic," I smiled and sat up. "He made her laugh for the first time."

"How'd he end up kissing you?" she questioned as she sat down next to me.

"We were just talking. I showed him the ultrasound pictures, and pictures of Olivia as a new born. He was asking all these questions. I was answering them truthfully, going into more detail than I told you," I explained. "Then he tried to kiss me."

"Ah," Catherine nodded and filled in the gaps.

I sighed.

"Well, on a happier note, Grissom was wondering if you'd like to start work tonight?" Catherine asked.

"Tonight? Um, I kinda thought more of next week or the week after," I shrugged my shoulders.

"Grissom knows about Nick being Olivia's father," she added. "And he was also wondering if it was gonna be awkward between you two?"

"No. We're grown ups, completely capable of being civilised and mature about the situation," I shook my head, throwing in some big words for emphasise.

"Okay, if you're sure?" she asked. "Anyway, the offer is there for tonight."

Tonight? I couldn't start tonight, I needed time to get a babysitter for Olivia, and there was stuff I should have done in Denver before I got settled back in Vegas again. Guess that plan went out the window, planning never works for me.

"So, you gonna work with us tonight then?" Catherine asked

"Yeah, I suppose."

"You okay about that?" she asked, seeing the colour in my face slowly fade.

"I don't know, I guess. But I really wanted to sort stuff out, with Nick and back in Colorado, before I leave myself with only one option: Vegas," I explained. "Why does he need me anyway?"

"Nick's off tonight," Catherine explained. "Grissom must want someone to take his place, just in case."

"Well, I'd better head off to bed, got a busy day ahead of me," I sighed as I stood up and started walking to Catherine's spare room.

Catherine opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted by the phone starting to ring. I span round then stood still to wait for Catherine to answer it. She picked it up, hoping and praying it was Nick phoning to apologise.

"Hello," she answered eagerly.

"Hey Cath," Nick said softly.

"Oh, hi Nick," she glanced over to gage my reaction.

"Um, I was wondering if I could speak to Sara?" Nick asked.

"You want to speak to Sara…," she trailed off and stared at me.

I shook my head and mouthed, "No, I'm not here." I turned around and tried to walk away before she could stop me.

"Yeah, if she's there," Nick replied.

"You want to talk to Sara?" Catherine repeated herself. "Sure, she's right here."

She stood up and threw the phone in my face. I looked up and tried to argue but she just shook her head. There was no getting out if this one.

"Hello," I answered, slightly sarcastically.

"Hey Sar," Nick said softly.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Yeah. I wanted to apologise for last night, well not all of last night, just the part when I put my foot in it," he smiled. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I rolled my eyes. "We're only human, right?"

"Right," Nick nodded.

"It's your night off tonight, isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Grissom wants me to come in and cover you, in case they need the man power. So, I need a babysitter for Olivia. Do you want to look after her?" I asked.

"I'd love too. But only if you're sure? I'd hate to put Liv in some kind of danger," Nick pointed out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with you, Nick," I smiled. "Remember, you're Super Daddy."

"That I am," he smirked. "I'll be round later."

I nodded. "Bye."

"See ya," Nick smiled and put the phone down.

"You made up with Nick then?" Catherine smirked.

"I have to, for Liv's sake," I protested.

"She's 5 months old, she's not gonna know the difference," she argued.

"Anyway, he's coming over later and he's gonna look after hisdaughter," I smiled.

9 hours later:

*Knock, knock*

"Hey Nick," I smiled as I opened the door for him.

"Thank you," he smiled back as he came inside.

"Right. Olivia is playing on the floor at the moment. I made up a couple of bottles of milk, just in case. She's to have one just before she goes to sleep, so in about half an hour. She should sleep right through, we've moved on from tears at 4 in the morning, but I can't promise anything," I said quickly.

"Calm down, Sar. She's in safe hands," he reassured me.

"I know, but this is the first time I'm leaving her, she's gone everywhere with me in the past 5 months," I sighed. "I'm not really comfortable with leaving her, but I have too."

"We'll be just fine," Nick smiled. "If there is any problems what so ever, I'll call you."

"Okay," I nodded.

"Now go and have fun," he insisted and turned me to face the door. "Well, as much fun as a forensic analyst can have."

"That's what I've been trying to tell her all day," Catherine smiled as she walked through from the kitchen.

I walked round to Olivia, bent down next to her and planted a huge motherly kiss on her cheek.

"You be good for your daddy," I whispered to her.

"She will be," Nick nodded and smiled.

"Come on now, Sara. We need to go," Catherine insisted.

I nodded. "I don't think I've missed anything, so let's go."

I made it out the door first, knowing if I'd been last I would have had longer to look back at my beautiful baby and change my mind. Catherine followed and winked to Nick before closing the door behind us.

"Liv is going to be fine," Catherine tried to reassure me when she saw my legs nervously shaking as we got closer to the crime lab.

"It's not Liv I'm really worried about, it's Nick. This is the first time he's been alone with her, what if she starts crying and he can't cope?" I asked.

"Then he'll phone you," she said.

"No he won't," I raised my eyebrows.

"You said it yourself, she won't start crying, so there's nothing to worry about," she pointed out.

I nodded.

We pulled into the lab car park when a wave of sickness came over me, as did the realisation that everyone knew who the father of my daughter was. I thought it was gonna be bad when Nick knew the truth, everyone inside would have their own stupid little questions to ask me, and that's not what I was coming to work for. I seriously wasn't in the mood to be bombarded with irritating questions and people. They were all going to judge me, even my closest of friends would have there own little idea about what happened, about why I left. Well, I wasn't interested. It crossed my mind that I should have just stood on the break room table and tell everyone at the same time what _had_ happened. But at the end of the day it wasn't their business, it had nothing to do with any of them, and if they wanted to nosy into someone else's life that's what reality TV was for.

I stormed out of the car, having gotten myself all angry at people I should have trusted. I strode into the lab, with a slightly nervous Catherine at my heels. I made it to the break room without being stopped. I stood in the doorway and half expected to be ambushed, but Warrick and Greg each had their heads inside a newspaper and Grissom was no where to be seen.

"Hey," I said sheepishly as I realised I'd very nearly made a total tit out of myself.

"Oh hey Sidle," Warrick smiled as he looked up for only a few seconds.

"Yeah, hey," Greg nodded.

"Charming," Catherine rolled her eyes. "Guys, in case you haven't noticed but this is Sara's first day back in over a year. Don't you think she deserves a descent welcoming party?"

Warrick and Greg looked up in unison, completing forgetting that I had been gone at all.

"Sorry," Greg grinned and put his paper down.

"It's fine," I smiled.

"Good to have you back," Warrick nodded.

"Good to be back," I smirked.

"Let's just hope we don't get too many cases tonight," Greg sighed.

Grissom came in moments later. He put Warrick and I on a suspicious circs at the Tangiers, and told Warrick to go easy on me. I smiled as we walked away. There was nothing like starting your first day back at work than with a dead body. We ended up in a hotel room where a bright pink women lay. I promised myself I was not going out like that. It was a pretty easy scene. Overall, we collected about 15 sets of prints and a few swabs for trace and DNA.

A few hours later I was at odds with myself. I missed my baby so much. I wanted to run home and hug her for ever and ever, but I had a responsibility to Grissom to finish my case. I walked down to the trace lab to see if the 'amazing' Hodges had any results back for me. I got to the doorway and stopped dead in my tracks.

"So, what have you heard?" Hodges asked Archie.

"Nothing. And if I had heard something, do you seriously believe I would tell you?" he asked.

"I'd like to think so, yes," Hodges raised his eyebrows. "Especially if was concerning the lab, our place of work."

"But whatever Nick and Sara get up to outside work doesn't concern you," Mandy protested.

"Their child was born illegitimately," Hodges pointed out.

"So?" Wendy asked.

"How dare you talk about my daughter like that," I snapped. "How dare you!"

I turned around and stormed off. How dare they discuss my life as if it were public knowledge. I suppose it was to be expected, I worked with the biggest gossipers in the whole of Las Vegas.

6 hours later:

"I heard about your little bust up with Hodges," Warrick announced as sat down next to me in the break room. "He told me to tell you he was sorry."

"Sorry? He said Olivia was born illegitimately," I scuffed.

"He didn't?" Warrick sighed. "He just doesn't know when to shut up."

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes.

"Sara, just go home," Warrick insisted, breaking the brief silence.

"No, the shift isn't over yet," I protested.

"It will be by the time you get home," he pointed out.

"That's not the point though, is it?" I asked. "Besides, I need to wait for Cath, she's driving."

"I can take her. Go home. I seriously doubt we'll need you for the last 10 minutes," he raised his eyebrows. "Go be with your baby."

"Really?" I asked.

"Go," he smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I screamed as I hugged Warrick's head. "Remind me to give you something in my will."

"Noted. Now go," he chuckled as I jogged down the corridor to find Catherine and to get her car keys.

I drove as fast as I could, within reason. I was so happy to be seeing Liv again. It felt like I'd been away for weeks, months maybe, not hours. I fumbled with the key for a few minutes until Nick just came and opened the front door for me. I politely shoved past him and tiptoed into my room. Olivia was fast asleep.

"How was she?" I whispered as I heard Nick enter the room.

"Fine," he replied.

"And you got her to sleep?" I asked.

Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"You just might actually be Super Daddy," I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it even though it was quite a long chapter. It may be a while before I can get the next chapter up, but bare with me. Review please.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI.

A/N: You guys are the best! The next chapter will, unfortunately, be the last. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it!

"Shit!" Catherine exclaimed as she casually looked at her watch. "I'm gonna be late for that bloody meeting."

I started laughing at her unladylike outburst, to which I received a glare in return.

"Remind me to pick up Olivia after I'm done," she smirked.

"You better not forget," I raised my eyebrows.

"I won't," she chuckled as she closed the door as she left.

I sighed. "Right then, off to bed," I said to myself, and tried to collect enough energy to move my legs.

I started shuffling along the carpet, in no real hurry. The house was deathly quiet. Ironic. It was just as well I was so tried, I wouldn't have been able to settle, with it not even being my house, and all. As I walked to my room I realised Liv wasn't gonna be there. She'd hadn't been gone long but I missed her so very much. I had just passed the bathroom and was 5 steps away from my bed, and sleep, when there was a soft knock at the door. I turned on my heels and walked back to the front door, thinking Catherine had forgot something, her key maybe.

"Oh, Nick," I stood there, pleasantly surprised.

"Sorry to disappoint," he smiled although I could barely tell, he had his nose buried in a huge bouquet of my favourite flower, Wild Daisies.

"What are those?" I asked.

"Oh, these? I found them here, on your doorstep," Nick lied. "I think they're Wild Daisies."

"Well, you'd best come in then and I'll put these in some water," I smiled, opened the door widen and carefully took the flowers from Nick's hands.

I walked to the kitchen and Nick followed. I found a nice vase in one of the cupboards and half filled it with water. I slowly placed the flowers into the vase, one by one, then placed it on the windowsill.

"Very nice," Nick nodded as he leaned over the counter.

"Thank you," I smiled. "If you've come to see Liv, she's not here. Cath took her to her mum's earlier so I could get some sleep. She'll be back later."

"Good job I've come to see you then," he smiled back.

"Oh, okay. I thought we should talk soon anyway. We need to sort out who's looking after Liv and when. I hope that's still what you want to do?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. But that's not really why I'm here," he insisted.

"So why are you here?" I asked.

"To tell you I'm in love with you," he said calmly, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" I snapped.

"I'm in love with you," he repeated.

"No, no you're not. See, you're doing exactly what I knew you would," I protested.

"And what's that? What am I doing?"

"You're thinking that you love me, when actually you love Olivia. You're confusing your love for her as love for me, 'cause I gave birth to your child. And you just want to do the right thing. So you think coming round here and lying to me will make me tell you my true feelings, but it's not gonna work," I insisted.

"Wow, you've thought long and hard about this, huh?" he smiled. "I'm not lying to you. I love you. I have done since the moment our eyes met."

"Bullshit!" I exclaimed.

"Believe what you want, but that won't change how I feel about you. I love you," Nick shrugged.

"You think that you can just say it 20 times and it'll convince me?" I asked. "Well, it won't."

"I know you're scared. I am too. And I know Olivia has to be your main priority. She's mine too. But don't you just want to do something for you for a change? Break the rules?" he smirked.

"Nope. And don't use my own daughter against me," I argued.

"She's my daughter too, remember?" he questioned as he walked round and stood closer to me.

"How could I forget?" I asked sarcastically.

"I love you," he repeated again.

"Look me in the eye and say that," I insisted.

Nick looked my square in the eyes, his deep brown eyes twinkling as those 3 words rolled of his tongue, "I love you."

I couldn't control myself. I lunged forward, virtually landing in his lap, and kissed him. He kissed me back, unlike the first time we found ourselves in a situation like that. We we're suddenly in this very compromising situation. I separated my lips only to breathe those 4 simple words back, "I love you too."

Things were moving quickly, then again, we were used to it. I thought about pulling away from him, knowing Catherine would have had to come home eventually. But that moment of stopping had long gone. Nick lifted me up and carried me in the direction of my bedroom. Thank God Olivia wasn't there, things were about to get noisy.

Several hours later:

"You awake?" I asked as Nick and I lay on our backs, side by side.

"I haven't been to sleep," Nick smiled.

"No? Me neither," I sighed. "So much for sleeping while Liv wasn't here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. It's your first day back when I've been working," he remembered. "The old team is back, hopefully for good."

"And hopefully we'll get to work together again, we made a pretty good team," I smiled.

"Yeah," Nick nodded. "Our baby making skills are second to none."

"You know what I meant," I glared. "We were a great crime solving team."

Nick turned his head and smirked. "I guess."

I was about to speak when the bedroom door opened.

"C'mon, sleepy head. Olivia wants her… mummy. Um… sorry," Catherine apologised before she closed the door again after seeing us at that rather awkward moment.

My heart was in my mouth. I could have sworn I was having some kind of panic attack. My mind was barely processing what had just happened when Nick burst our laughing.

"Shut up," I demanded, and thumped him on the arm as I sat up. "This isn't funny."

"Oh, it's a little funny," he smirked.

"Get dressed," I insisted as I slipped out of bed and threw some clothes on that had been conveniently distributed around the room. "Didn't you here her? My baby wants me."

"I want you," Nick smirked and sat up.

I glared as I left the room. I gulped down the lump in my throat as I walked down the hall. What was Cath gonna think? Did I seriously want to know? Probably not.

"Hey," I smiled sheepishly as I stood opposite her in the kitchen.

"Hello," she nodded, and bounced Olivia on her hip before passing her to me.

"Hey baby," I smiled. "Cath, I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen, it just did, and I'm…"

"It's okay. I'm happy for you two," she smiled.

"You are?"

She nodded. "So, is this gonna be a permanent thing?"

"Um…," I thought for a few seconds. Honestly, I didn't know. I didn't want to be optimistic either, made that mistake once already.

"Yeah, I think so," Nick answered for me as he walked in. "But only of you want it to be?"

"I do, want it to be," I smiled at him.

He smiled back. "Good."

"Just don't let me ever find you two like that again," Catherine raised her eyebrows.

Beginning of Grave shift:

Catherine and I left for work at different times. She went straight to work, probably to tell them all about my blossoming relationship, while I drove to Nick's house. We'd decided to go in together, knowing gossip spread like wild fire at the crime lab. We arrived at our place of work later than the others but still well within time. As we approached the break room Nick reached for my hand. I held on to it for dear life. I let out a breath I clearly didn't realise I was holding as Catherine copped sight of us.

"Look, look, here they come," Catherine said excitedly. "Everyone, act normal."

"That's gonna be hard for you," Warrick whispered.

Catherine gave him a glare as we walked in.

"Hey guys," Nick smiled, wondering if his friends would notice anything different.

"So it's true then?" Warrick asked. "Something has eventually happened between mummy and daddy?"

"What gave it away, Rick? The fact that we're holding hands, or this," Nick smirked before leaning in and kissing me on the lips.

"Argh, get a room you two," Greg insisted.

"Oh, they did," Catherine smirked playfully at me.

"Cath?" I snapped as my cheeks slowly started turning pink from embarrassment.

"Well, you did," she shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want to hear it," Warrick protested and threw his hands up in the air.

Nick and I sat down quietly. Grissom wandered in to hand out assignments just minutes later. He smiled to me as he welcomed back 'the old team.' Catherine and I were then assigned a hit-and-run case. Warrick and Nick had a 419 in an elevator. And Greg and Grissom were left with a body in an alleyway. At first, I rolled my eyes at the case Grissom had given Catherine and I, but then when I heard what the rest of 'the old team' had to look forward to, I was suddenly over the moon to have a seemingly easy hit-and-run.

"I'll meet you outside in a minute," Nick told Warrick. "I have to do something first."

"Okay, man," Warrick nodded.

Nick walked threw a few different labs and turned several different corners before he arrived in the lab he was looking for, trace. Hodges had his back turned as he walked in but the sound of movement behind him made him turn face to face with Nick.

"Hey, Nick," Hodges gulped, remembering what he had said about Olivia. "Haven't seen you in a while. Were you off? Lucky you. Good to have you back though. And good to see Sara's back too."

"Yeah, I took a day off, needed a break," Nick smiled. "It's really good to see Sara back."

"You got anything that needs processing?" he asked.

"No," Nick shook his head.

"This is about what I said, isn't it?" he asked. "I'm really sorry Nick, I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's okay, man," Nick insisted. "All is forgiven."

"Thanks," Hodges sighed.

Nick took a step forward and whispered, "But, if you ever say anything like that about my daughter again, you're gonna wish you knew how to control that tongue of yours."

Hodges nodded quickly.

"We cool?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, we're cool," he nodded.

Thank you for reading. Hope you all enjoyed it, especially Nicky standing up for his baby! Review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own CSI. I am just a huge fan.

A/N: Thank you guys so very much for following this story through its highs and lows. Just to let you know, I don't have a sequel planned for Deception, yet, I'll come up with one maybe after I've finished the sequel to this story, a one shot that's in the works and another story that is being processed in my head. This is sadly gonna be the very last chapter of Far Away. But hopefully it'll be a good one! Enjoy!

One month later:

"Good evening gorgeous," Nick smiled as he walked, with a skip in his step, into the break room.

I smirked and tried to hide my blushing cheeks. No way would I ever get used to Nicky calling me that, or Nicky being mine.

"You okay?" he asked, concern in his voice was clear. I melted inside.

"Yeah. Do you know what day it is?" I asked.

"Thursday," Nick smirked.

"And what's special about today?" I teased.

"Don't know, hasn't even crossed my mind," he shrugged his shoulders.

Without saying a word I disappeared round the corner, in the direction of the locker room. I emerged seconds later with a large brown envelope in my hands, that I was trying desperately not to bend or crumple. As I slipped back in the room, hardly making a sound, Nick was pouring out 2 cups of Greg's famous coffee, I hadn't even noticed the others were in the room. I placed the envelope on the table where Nick always sat and picket up my cup.

"Happy one month anniversary," I smiled and leaned on the counter as Nick sat down.

"But I haven't got you anything," he sighed as he tried not to sound sorry for himself.

"Me being with you is present enough," I pursed my lips then smiled. "I wasn't gonna bother but then I remembered about this one thing that I had to get you."

"Thank you," Nick nodded.

"Go on then, see what she got you," Greg insisted, speaking up for the first time.

"You're just nosy," Nick pointed out and started to pull back the envelope seal.

"So what if he his? Open it," Catherine demanded as she too was desperate to see what was inside.

Nick finally opened the envelope and pulled out the contents, just enough for him to see. He stared at it for a few seconds before reading it. He sighed, then glanced up at me. I merely shrugged my shoulders. His present was the least I could have done.

"You gonna share it with us then, or what?" Warrick asked.

"I'm officially listed as Olivia's father," Nick told them, still in disbelief. "And Liv's end name has been changed to Stokes."

"No way?" Catherine gasped.

I nodded.

"She suits it, Olivia Stokes," Greg smiled.

"She does," Warrick nodded. "Congratulations, Nicky."

"Thanks, man," he nodded.

"Bet that's made your day?" Catherine smiled.

"Yeah, it has," he smiled.

"Glad you like it," I smiled.

"Like it? I love it, and you," he stood up and hugged me tightly.

"Thank you," he whispered into my ear then kissed the top of my head.

"You're welcome," I whispered back whilst enjoyed being uncontrollably squished against his chest.

We pulled away seconds later, knowing that Grissom would be along in a matter of minutes and with our luck would probably be accompanied by Ecklie. Grissom knew about our relationship, and was one of those few people who didn't see it coming. He hadn't told Ecklie yet but we were sure that he probably knew already. Everybody seemed to.

"Hello boys and girls," Grissom said but didn't look up from the assignment slips in his hand that he was clearly reading for the first time. "Oh…"

"Oh, what?" Catherine asked.

Grissom sighed. "A dead infant has been reported as 'suspicious' in Henderson."

The room fell silent.

"I'll take it," I spoke up.

All eyes turned to me.

"Just because I've had a baby doesn't mean that child involved cases stop," I pointed out.

"They should," Nick scuffed under his breath and squeezed my knee gently.

"I know," I smiled at him. "I have take this case."

"Are you sure?" Grissom asked, bringing my attention back to him. "I can take it, or someone else can."

"No. I have to do this. Catherine manages to just about get through a case like this one, and I'm gonna have to learn to do the same," I insisted.

Grissom nodded his head, knowing nothing or nobody would ever change my mind. Once I had set my heart on something I had to do it, end of conversation.

"So who's the lucky person that gets to go with me then?" I asked.

Nick sat up in his seat, eyes wide and begging our supervisor to let him go with me.

"Take Greg," Grissom sighed.

Nick slouched back down in his seat, sulking and feeling sorry for himself. I knew Grissom wouldn't let Nicky go with me. That would have been a disaster waiting to happen. And we didn't need that. The team didn't need that.

"See you all later," Grissom said after handing out the rest of the pile of cases. Why was there always a pile?

"Yep, my place straight after work," Catherine nodded.

No one said anything else after that. We all simply slipped away in our allocated pairs and headed to our different crime scenes. Greg and I pulled in behind a police petrol car before collecting our kits and heading for the entrance of the rather lovely looking house. Brass was stood in the living room, not knowing what to do or where to look. He let his eyes fall on us as we stepped inside. Brass shook his head. He clearly wasn't expecting to see me there. I smiled. He pointed us in the direction of the nursery where the Joseph Hamilton lay, fast asleep indefinitely. He was such a beautiful little boy. He was cold and whiter than the sheets he lay in. I didn't cry, didn't even feel as though I had to fight back the tears. I was angry though. How could someone do such a thing?

A few hours later:

"I got the results back on the fibres found in the baby's windpipe," Hodges announced.

"Oh, yeah? What is it?" Greg asked as we shuffled further into the trace lab.

"Green cotton fibres," Hodges told us.

"Nothing specific?" I asked.

"No, sorry, that's the best I could come up with," he sighed.

"Would you be able to match it if we found something?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure."

"Why, what are you thinking?" Greg asked.

"The mother was wearing a green cotton cardigan when I spoke to her," I explained. "Think she'd still be wearing the murder weapon?"

"There's only one way to find out," Greg pointed out and we turned to walk away.

"Oh, one last thing Sara. I'd just like to apologise for what I said, again," Hodges said.

"Hodges, seriously, there's no hard feelings," I smiled at his persistence. "And what Nicky said, it was just scare tactics, he didn't really mean it. He just wanted to know how it felt to say something like that, something like what he'd heard his dad saying about his sisters."

Hodges nodded. "Good luck on your case."

"Cheers," Greg smiled as we walked away.

Outside the Hamilton residence:

"LVPD, open up!" Brass shouted as he repeatedly pounded on the front door. "We have a warrant. We're coming in!"

The door was bashed in and Brass led a team of officers inside. I was right behind them. What we found was horrible. James Hamilton, the father, was crouching over his wife, pressing a pillow harder onto her face. Tears were rolling down his cheeks as he was pulled off her and she was pronounced dead. James was dragged back to the station where he was arrested.

"Julie killed our son," James told me the second I walked into the interrogation room.

"Was that why you killed her?" I asked softly as I sat down opposite him.

"She told me it was my fault, that she didn't even want another baby, that she was fine with just the one. She said she held Joseph to try and stop him crying, but instead, he stopped moving," he sniffled. "She didn't mean to kill him, I know she didn't but I was just so angry at her, adrenaline must have took over."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I said simply, followed by a sigh.

"Not as sorry as I am."

I left him there to think about what he hand done, what he'd lost. He'd lost everything.

A hour later:

"Why can't Grissom and Warrick be here again?" I asked, bringing out another box of my belongings out the back seat of my car and handing it to Greg.

"They're trying to make a break on their case," Catherine repeated. "They'll be here when they can."

"Yeah, right. Just an excuse to get out of helping you move into mine," Nick rolled his eyes then smiled at me.

"God, this is taking forever," Greg groaned.

"Yeah, who knew the mother of my child had so much stuff?" he asked sarcastically.

"Boys, maybe if you moved your lips less and your hands more we'd actually get somewhere," Catherine smirked.

"Oooohh," Nick and Greg mocked in unison.

"Shut up," she insisted and carried the last box into the living room. "That the last one?"

"Yep," I smiled.

"Thank God," Greg smiled.

"Right then, we best be off Greg. The happy couple have a lot of unpacking to do," Catherine smiled.

"Oh, I forgot we'd have to unpack," Nick sulked.

"Quit complaining," I demanded.

"See you in work," Catherine waved goodbye and drove herself and Greg away.

"Do we really have to do this now?" Nick asked as he stared at the piles of bags and boxes that were taking over his house.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes. "Go check on Liv."

Nick walked into his spare room that was going to be Olivia's nursery, once it had been set up and painted a gorgeous girly colour. Liv sat up against the side of her travel cot, she was at that stage now. Nick stared at his beautiful daughter for a moment. She smiled once she noticed he was watching her. He knew Olivia was fine. He walked away again and would be back for a cuddle very soon.

"She's fine," he announced as he walked back over and sat next to me on his comfy sofa. "Find anything good to watch?"

"Nah, TV's crap this time a day. Now I know why I stuck with grave shift, you get to sleep through this," I smiled, a slightly false smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows. "What you thinking about?"

"Okay," I started and turned to face him completely. "That's all this is, just a thought. This case I worked today made me think about things and made me realise something."

"Uh-huh," Nick nodded, encouraging me to continue.

"This is just a thought, an idea. We don't have to do anything about it now, or at all, I suppose…"

"C'mon then, spit it out," Nick interrupted.

"I don't want Olivia to be an only child," I smiled. "I want to have another baby."

Thank you for reading. Cue the dramatic music. I know it's a cliff hanger but I wanted to give myself a reason to do a sequel. Can you guess what the sequel will be about? Bet you can't. Thanks so much for reviewing this story so much already, but how about just once more? Review please.


End file.
